Nova
Novas are legendary Elven heroes whose name means, “One that will save the world from darkness.” Lire is Eryuell Island’s very first Nova. Although Kaze'aze has been defeated, a new crisis threatens the Continent of Bermesiah: the Elves must confront Dark Anmon’s invading forces if they wish to restore peace to the land. The Elven elders of Eryuell Island discovered ancient weapon schematics in the Kastulle Ruins and incorporated what they learned to develop a new, more powerful weapon, the Composite Bow. After Lire defeats Kaze’aze and Dark Anmon and completes the test detailed in the Kastulle Ruins’ weapon schematics, the Elven elders will reward her with the new Composite Bow and the title of Nova. Lire, as Eryuell Island’s first Nova, is an inspiration to all Novas who come after her. Requirements GP Mission (Cost 180000 GP) Part One Collect 5 Special Written Asylum in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor in 15 minutes on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 10 Bone Arrows in Kastulle Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Defeat 10 Skeletal Archers in Kastulle Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 40 Journal Entries from dungeon or PvP mode Collect 20 Battle Certificates from PVP Part Two Collect 5 Golem Seal from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 10 Shining Arrows from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Defeat 10 Paraminity from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 30 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP mode Collect 15 Battle Certificates in PVP Part Three Collect 5 shreds of Dark Anmon's Tattoo in the Battle for Bermesiah Collect 5 Black Fairy Queen's Feelers in the Battle for Bermesiah Defeat 20 Armored Cats in the Battle for Bermesiah on difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 20 Training Journals from either playing dungeons or PvP Collect 10 Battle Training Certificates from winning in PvP Cash Mission (Cost 8600 Cash) Part One Collect 1 Special Written Asylum in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor in 15 minutes on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 10 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP mode Collect 5 Battle Certificates from PVP Part Two Collect 1 Golem Seals in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 10 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP mode Collect 5 Battle Certificates from PVP Part Three Collect 1 Shred of Tatto from Dark Anmon in Battle for Bermesiah Collect 2 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP Collect 1 Battle Certificate from PVP Skills 1st MP: Charged Shot - Forcefully push back a nearby enemy by ramming them with your shoulder, then rapidly fire two arrows, followed by one powerful arrow. 2nd MP: Blood Rain - Allows the Nova to quickly shoot multiple arrows above her head. The arrows will shower down on a spot in front of and behind the Nova 3rd MP: Burst Shot - A critical skill that enables the Nova to fire multiple arrows at a high speed to inflict a large amount of damage to a target and then fire a powerful burst of arrows to finish off her enemies. Category:Jobs and Classes